Roses and Flames
by afrospartan007
Summary: what happens when sol has to stay with i-no for a whole day?
1. Chapter 1

Roses And Flame

It was a normal evening for Sol, walking in the park with a cigarette in his mouth and a look of boredom in his eyes. Sol was a 6 ft man with brown hair and reddish eyes that had gold slits. He generally wore a red headpiece with the words 'Rock You' engraved in it. He LOVED listening to queen and was EXTREMELY lazy, content with putting the most minimal amount of effort in everything he did. "Man, I wish I had something to do right now" Sol thought to himself. Sol's whole purpose was to kill 'that man', his mortal enemy and former Lab partner. He would have destroyed him by now if it wasn't for his loyal servent, I-no. Even though Sol hated to admit it, he liked the interactions he had with I-no. She was always calling him vulgar names and trying to kill him, but she had a sense of humor that made him laugh in the middle of their battles and was one of the only people he had a challenge dealing with in combat. Sol started thinking to himself. "She has those eyes and that really cute beauty mole…" but before he could finish his sentence, A woman with a red witch hat riding a guitar came out of the sky. "how many times am I gonna have to kill you" she said in a seductive voice as she flew at Sol. He easily dodged the attack and did a backflip with a smirk on his face. "What do you want now" Sol said with a annoyed tone. I-No shot a soundwave at him with her guitar, "nothing much, just a little fun" she replied as she started to slash at him rapidity. After a while, they both just stood there looking at eachother panting from exhaustion. "What are you doing here?" Sol said with more aggression than last time. "you know, men always tend to lash out on people when they feel guilty." She said with a smirk." What the h ll are you talking about?" he said with fire emitting from his body."Oh nothing, just how you made gears with justice and that man". Sol was now furious, 'how does she know that?' he thought to himself. "do I have to spell it out for you? Alright, I'll put it like this. Fredrick and Aria sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Sol was was extremely angry right now, and I-no must have known she hit a nerve, because her normal smile turned into a very scared look. Sol started slowly walking towards her with fire come anger in his eyes. "o-okay take it easy Sol" she said in a shaking and stuttering voice as she backed away against a tree. All of a sudden, Sol lunged at her with his fireseal while in dragon install form. I-no closed her eyes in horror as she prepared herself for the excruciating pain of being burned to nothing but ashes. "SHINK!" was the sound she heard when she slowly looked down to her abdomen in shock and saw a flaming sword halfway in it. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and then the pain of having your flesh burn and being stabbed set in at a high speed. "AAAAAGH!" she screamed and cried as the pain finally set in. She somehow found the strength to look up and see Sols face. He was no longer angry, and he had remorse and regret in his eyes as he looked at her. I-no opened up her mouth to speak, but the words she was intending to say faded just as fast as her consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I-no groggily woke up to find herself in a bed. She sat up and looked around the room. She saw dirty clothes on the floor, empty pizza boxes over filling a trash can, and TONS of queen posters. "how did I get hear" she said aloud. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a half naked sol badguy. His hair was wet and set loose, flowing down his back, and the lack of a shirt revealed a full 12-pack and an all around muscular figure. "Something wrong?" Sol asked in his normal laid back tone. That was the moment that I-no was starring at him with a bit of drool on her mouth. She quickly snapped back to attention and turned around to hide her incredibly noticeable blush. "i-its nothing" I-no blurted out quick and nervously. Sol suddenly had a spark in his eye and grin. He knew he had an advantage on her this time, even though she always found a way to beat him when it came to witty arguments. He slowly walked over to her side of the bed and leaned on the wall near the bed. "what are you doing dipshit" I-no said obviously regaining her composure back. Sol cupped her face with his hand and looked straight in her eyes. "Don't lie and tell me you weren't eyeing me a minute ago" Sol replied with a proud smirk. I-no knew she was losing this stupid argument, and she knew she had to do something fast. "What, cat got your tou-" Sol started, but was interrupted by I-no smashing her lips into his. It was rough, and he surprised at first and didn't kiss back. But once her tongue begged entrance to his mouth, he granted her permission and kissed her. The both stood there, each tasting and exploring each other's mouths with a strong lust building up. After A minute, they both Broke apart for air and were heavily panting. I-no looked at Sol's towel to see his "member" fully erect. "So I guess I have the upper hand now" I-no said with a confident smirk. "Whatever" Sol said with a irritated tone as he turned around with his arms folded. I-no walked over to him and placed her hand on his Special Place. "Come on, you and I both want this." She said seductively as she slowly started going up and down his member. "Uhm" a small moan escaped Sol's mouth from the new found pleasure. I-no stepped back slowly and undid the straps on her shoulders revealing a black laced braw that was barely holding her boobs. Sol turned around his head halfway and just looked at i-no, taking in her perfect figure. She pulled his hand to the bed and pushed him on it. "C'mon big guy, lets make a night to remember" she said purred. She knelt down and started sucking him. It went slow, fast, slow, fast, until she found a perfect rhythm. Sol tried to felt so good, he leaned his head back and drowned out all the other noises. He was close to his climax, but suddenly, she started sucking the tip of his member. Her warm mouth completely swallowing it and her tongue swirling around the tip drove him crazy. "Splish" was the sound he made as he shot it in her mouth. She opened her mouth and his thick, hot, Semen poured out of her mouth like a river. "Damn Sol, you realy haven't used this amazing thing for anything" I-no said with Semen all over her hands and braw. I-No stood up and strattled Sol. She wanted this so much, she had waited to for years to feel the amazing force of "The corrupted flames". She looked in his eyes and prepared herself. But the door suddenly swung open. They both looked at the door to see Milla rage, the most feard assassin standing there, with a shocked expression.


End file.
